The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Efforts have been made to provide flexible back support braces that a user could comfortably wear for everyday general use. For example, the Australian Comffit™ Lite Back Support brace is a lower back brace that attempts to provide comfort and support to wearers by including vertically and horizontally stretchable portions sewn to a back portion can only be stretched horizontally. Four flexible plastic stays are sewn vertically throughout the brace to assist with lumbar compression.
However, recent research shows that the effectiveness of a lower spine brace in relieving lower back pain depends at least in part on how well the brace improves trunk stability. As inelastic braces are more effective in augmenting trunk stiffness, thereby allowing overtaxed lower back muscles to relax, inelastic braces are often preferred over elastic braces.
Unfortunately, inelastic braces can be very restrictive for wearers, especially for those that require relief when performing tasks, work, or other physical activities where mobility is beneficial. Therefore, some efforts have unsuccessfully been made to produce a brace that provides the comfort of an elastic brace with the support of an inelastic brace.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,638 to Nelson provides a brace including elastic and inelastic materials. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,737 to Modglin provides a spinal brace having flexible materials incorporating rigid supports. Unfortunately, the elastic portions of these braces remain consistently elastic in all configurations and the trunk stability associated with an inelastic brace is largely lost.
It has yet to be appreciated that a brace could adjust from a generally elastic brace to a generally inelastic brace depending on the desired comfort or support required. Thus, there is still a need in the art for improved braces that provide relief without being overly restrictive.